Heigh-Ho
"Heigh-Ho" is a song sung by six of the seven dwarfs in the film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as they come home from (and go to) work. It is one of the most popular songs from the film, as well as one of the most iconic Disney songs. Lyrics Movie Version= We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig In our mine the whole day through To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig Is what we like to do It ain't no trick to get rich quick If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! Where a million diamonds shine! We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig From early morn till night We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up Everything in sight We dig up diamonds by the score A thousand rubies, sometimes more Though we don't know what we dig 'em for We dig dig dig a-dig dig Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho Chorus: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's home from work we go Whistle Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Chorus: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Whistle Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho hum three times Heigh-ho fade |-|Disney On Ice Version 1= Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's home from work we go Whistle Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's home from work we go Whistle Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig In our mine the whole day through To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig Is what we like to do It ain't no trick to get rich quick If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! Where a million diamonds shine! We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig From early morn till night We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up Everything in sight We dig up diamonds by the score A thousand rubies, sometimes more Though we don't know what we dig 'em for We dig dig dig a-dig dig Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's home from work we go Whistle Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho hum Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho All seven in a row We keep on singing all day Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Sneezy: Aachoo! For when you're feeling low You positively can't go wrong With a high, Heigh-ho |-|Disney On Ice Version 2= Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's off to work we go Whistle Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho All seven in a row We keep on singing all day long Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Sneezy: Aachoo! For when you're feeling low We positively can't go wrong With a high, Heigh-ho |-|Enchanted Tiki Room= Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's out the door you go We hope you've all enjoyed the show Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Keep marching in a row Don't stop to look or read a book Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Just lift your feet and go We'll sing this song; you march along! Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Step lively—not so slow Come back again; we'll see you then Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Make room for our next show There's folks outside; go take a ride Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's out the door you go! We hope you've all enjoyed the show Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho! |-|Alternative version= Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho To make the troubles go Just keep on singing all day long Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho For when you're feeling low You positively can't go wrong With a high, Heigh-ho Trivia *In Oliver and Company, Tito sang a part of it while rescuing Jenny. *In Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., the song was sung by Leo Fitz while using the D.W.A.R.F. Drones. *The first utterance of the words "Heigh Ho" are heard in The 7D's opening theme. *Tom Waits recorded a version of the song for the 1988 A&M record Stay Awake: Various Interpretations of Music from Vintage Disney Films. The song was included on the "B*******" Disc from his 2006 album Orphans. *Los Lobos recorded a Spanish-language version for the 2009 album ''Los Lobos Goes Disney''. *Outside of Disney, the song was used during a climactic scene in the 1984 film Gremlins where the titular monsters and even the heroic Mogwai Gizmo sing along to the song as Billy and Kate trap the creatures inside a movie theater in order to blow them up. Category:Songs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs songs Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Reprise Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Saving Mr. Banks Category:Area-Music Category:Group songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Marching songs Category:Once Upon a Time songs Category:Featured songs Category:Enchanted Tiki Room songs